dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Carnarvan
Hello I see you've found my Talk Page. Leave a message and sign it, so I'll know who to get back to as soon as I can Archives Archive 1 - December 18, 2013 - May 24, 2015 Archive 2 - May 24, 2015 - February 10, 2016 Archive 3 - February 21, 2016 - July 26, 2016 Start Two Things 1) I genuinely hope that you're feeling better soon, since I read about what happened...I'm sorry that happened to you. :c 2) While asking around about adult quidditch, it seems like nobody really knows what's going on. So, out of curiosity, what's the current status with that? c: Since you seem to be here... Merisa and I have been waiting for Winston to wake up... ;) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:46, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Williams' History I got home, and went straight for my computer. :P This was the product. Let me know if I should change anything! :D Melinda and Chris I wold love to. I've posted in The Three Broomsticks. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:06, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Re Ok sure thing. You can't fix me. I'm unbreakable. .The Jam Man. Ministry Stuff So, I assume Nathan Jones is still the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. If not let me know. I created his Department, and Office and such since we didn't have it for some reason. Also, next week there will be a Department Head meeting (just because it's been so long) and he will be asked to give a quick rundown about where the Department is, what challenges they're facing, and additional resources they might need. I understand some or all of it might be made up but...I feel like the Ministry especially has been lacking and people should be allowed to RP their characters you know? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:34, August 3, 2016 (UTC) :For Francis Matthews, I'd like to accept him as the new DMLE Head, I just want to make sure you're comfortable having 2 Department Heads. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:23, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Ayy! o/ Hey! If you're heading out soon, then it's cool. If not though, I was wondering if you were possibly down for an RP maybe..? :P I think you're still at camp, but I'm alright with slower posts? Alrighty, I shouldn't be back around tomorrow until this time anyways, so! :D Umm, I don't really mind who, but I guess I might as well spit some ideas out there...Richard/Kyra, Mason/Kyler, Owen/Jenelle..? :/ Sure, sounds good! :D David Williams Approved! :) side note: he looks great <3 :P would ya maybe like to rp him and mica? Teammate Debate I only titled it that way because it rhymes. Sure! Have you got the time to pick and start it off? No worries if not. Just let me know. :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 01:35, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Rp? Hello! I was hoping you'd maybe want to rp your fifth year Christopher with my fifth year Kat? Thanks! Queue (talk) 02:05, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Okay! Posted at the Viaduct. Queue (talk) 15:35, August 13, 2016 (UTC) For Winston This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:09, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Ayy! o/ I was wondering if you were possibly down for an RP maybe? :D Chris and Melinda Yeah, I know. I just needed something to explain it IC. If you'd like to RP them again, just let me know where! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:08, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Where the f is Chlomley? Sounds cool to me. 19:46, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Apartment Im cool with that. Why five bedroom? 01:45, August 27, 2016 (UTC) RE: RP YISYISYISYIS <333 Where tho? :3 ::Yeah. Can you start, while I finish sorting? :: Wanna RP? Hey Carn! Wanna rp John and Tess? Or maybe Wolfmore? :Lil Bundles? :) ::Sure thing! Conner Honestly I'd forgotten Conner was connected to the Norwegians until I was reading/spying on Faith and Dakota. I'm sure Jaina wouldn't have forgotten so...we can RP them over the summer or...at the Cup or something if you'd like, and he's not just...completely staying away from her. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:42, August 30, 2016 (UTC) RERP Sure. I'll be on and off today, but what do you have in mind? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:59, September 2, 2016 (UTC) :Would you like to do another Melinda/Chris RP somewhere? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:03, September 2, 2016 (UTC)